The Cops Daughter
by familiamontano4
Summary: Takes place in madern day time. Naruto finally makes hokage but is missinf her adoptive father Kyubbi (Kuruma) so she travles to america to see him. But what she doesnt expect is working in the underwold police force with some Uchia's and other boys trying to make her theirs. Better then its summary please read rate and enjoy check out my other story's too! .


The cops daughter

Hi! It's me again I'm sorry if I'm making to may stories, I have a big imagination and new ideas spring all the time but only a few pull through,. Now this story will explain itself actually so no need to worry, now thought are "_italics_" and normal talking is normal and different languages is _'this'_ and everything else is normal talking. Now this takes place in normal time but only the Uchia family and Naruto's "Family" if you call it can use jutsu's because they are still trained that way, in this story Kuruma is Naruto's father in some ways, she is still a jinjuriken and that and well, it'll explain in the story. So let's get started

Normal POV

"My daughter is coming tomorrow" Kuruma stated. Naruto was not really his daughter, in a way yes since she is his host and she signed the fox contract, but she allowed him to roam freely when she was younger, she is still in control of him it's just he was given a human body to use. "The one in japan?" The Uchia head stated. He had gone over seas to America a long time ago and started his own industry, his name was well known worldwide, and recently he had teamed up with the Uchia Company to make a police force for the underworld. Since both companies specialized in it they had decided to team up, Kuruma of course had gotten into the underworld easily along with his fox warriors, some were left in japan to take care of Naruto. He felt bad for the girl really; the daughter of him and the 2 greatest shinobi of their time was always treated badly because he was sealed within her. She had continued her ninja training in japan and made it to the captain of the best ANBU squad there was, but she wanted to go to America to explore and live with me since I was tecincly her 2nd father. She would be bringing along Jariya since he was her god father and Tsunade promised to visit her when she had the chance since being Hokage was tough work. "Yes the one from japan." "How old was she again?" "16, same age as Sasuke, she'll be going to the same school as him and Itachi actually." Itachi was 2 years older than Sasuke but is only a grade above him due to the fact that he started school late because of his parents training his Sharigan. The Uchia's still practice the ninja ways of their ancestors but only the basics, the family head and the ones in the family that had inherited the Sharigans were the only ones that advanced farther.

"Speaking of them, SASUKE! ITACHI!" they walked in shortly afterwards. "Yes father" they spoke simultaneously. "As new members of the underworld you are required to come to the meetings, or did you forget that?" "No father" they both said and took seats on the oppiset side of the table. "Now then Kuruma, you said you would like to put your daughter into the business?" "Yes." This seemed to spark the attention of both of the younger Uchia's present. "Well Kuruma she is the age of Sasuke and a girl none the less, what makes you think she's even cut out for it since you've been away from her for all these years?" he questioned. I smirked and was about to reply when one of my fox warriors came in. "You'd be stupid not to enter her." Luna stated. "LUNA?! What are you doing here! Your one of the one I assigned to stay with Naruto!" "Yes and I am she's in the waiting room, the flight came early, and she wanted to visit, is it ok if she comes in?" she asked, I looked across the table and the head Uchia just waved her hand and said "Go ahead," Luna left and closed the door behind her.

After a few minutes of waiting I heard 2 voices coming from outside saying "My lady, surely you aren't going to enter looking like that its disre-" "Shut it Luna it's my dad" and the door flew open and I found myself on the floor un able to breath. "TOU-SAN!" I heard Naruto yell happily. I chuckled "Good to see you too now get off." We got off and I saw that my suit was stained with red. I looked at Naruto to see her in her ANBU gear with blood splattered on random places and the red highlights in her hair were darker. "Naru-chan, why are your covered in blood?" "Huh? Oh! Don't worry it's not _mine" _everyone just stared at her in shock. "Explain. Now!" I growled. "Oh come on Tou-san you're no fun. Ok well I had just came back from a mission when the flight got here so I really didn't have time to clean up and as for the blood, some IDIOT on my team screwed up the mission so I had to fix it single handedly. I swear to Kami if I see him again I'm going to CUT HIS FUCKING THROUGHT A-"she noticed she was in front of and audience and brighten up immediately "HI! I'm Naruto who are you people?"

"Quite a bloody scene you know." Fang stated as he walked in with Luna behind him." Very bad screw up actually she had to wipe out all the bandits in the hide out instead of the just one they were supposed to, Luna how many were there?" "Um, 789?" "Yes that, might I say my lady nice job! New record actually 83 seconds!" "YOSH!" Naruto cheered and fist pumped in the air. "So anyway Tou-san what are you doing here?" she looked around the table and saw shocked and fearful expressions the suddenly felt a whack on the back of her head. "OW! Tou-san what was that for?" "789 in 83 seconds?! I expected better tsk tsk." She stuck her tong out and laughed. "Sorry for decreasing the Uzamaki name TOU-SAN!" she joked and dodged another whack that was aimed at her. "Still the same annoying Gakki" Kuruma mused. "Hey I'm not the same! I grew taller see! And I made Hokage!" "What?!" "Ah yes Kuruma-sama she made Hokage but she really did want to leave so she gave her post over to her sensei but gave the name of her successor and they had already carved her face in the mountain so need not worry." "Yup!" she giggled and then turned back to the table. "So once again. What's going on here?"

Sasuke and Itachi were shocked. Not only was this girl pretty but she was strong too. Form all the descriptions Kuruma had given them of his daughter they had expected a fragile girl to add to their fan club which brought an annoyed groan to both boys, but they didn't expect this. They could tell right away from hearing her story that she was perfect for this business. She may even be better than her father. "Well Kuruma I accept your proposal, she is allowed to join. Both boys silently cheered for having to work with a skilled person in their age range. "What's he talking about Tou-san?" "Well Naru-chan, I was thinking that since your used to the ANBU way, you could join the underworld police force here, its basically like ANBU just less killing involved." She narrowed her eyes a little looking over at the group and smirked, which turned into a fox-like grin "OK! Just don't hold me back Dattebayos!" she yelled. "Well then see you at home Tou-san!" she said. We all expected her to walk out the door but all we saw was an orange shimmer go through the window and she was gone. "Little Gakki" Kuruma and the new comers' Luna and Fang chorused. "So then is the meeting over?" Kuruma asked, "Um yes but um would you allow us to come to your place to sort of evaluate you daughter, also it be good for her to get to know my sons since she will be working and going to school with them." The brothers looked at each other and nodded and looked to Kuruma. "*sigh* fine them com on"

-time skip

The ride was quite, the Uchia's were marveling the limo inwardly since the proud Uchia's cannot be impressed that easily, or at least they couldn't show it. They made it to the mansion and this time they couldn't hold back the amazed gasp and they all gawked at the mansions beauty, and only got even more amazed at the inside. There were all types of animals roaming the place, even some rare animals. Tigers seals lions and over all a lot of foxes and the list of animals continue on. "Naru-chan loves animals" Kuruma put bluntly. "Naru-chan! We have some guest!" "COMING!" was the reply, she came down the long spiral stairs a few minutes later and all the young Uchia's could do was prevent to drool even the older Uchia's had to contain their perverted thoughts when she came down.

Her spiky bangs framed her faced and the whisker marks on either side of her face was dark and visible easily, her blue eyes were beautiful and sparkled like the ocean, her long and silky blond hair dragged on the floor for about a foot and they were curled inward with spikey points that gave it a claw like appearance. Her sun kissed tan made her eyes stand out more and she had the perfect hour glass figure with a large D cup breast. She was wearing an orange half top the looked like it was literally cut off below her breast and under it she had a black tank top that stopped just above her waist letting a little skin exposed, she had red fingerless gloves on and red booty shorts with ripped black leggies. The leggie had yellow stars over it. She had a black and red head set with orange foxes on it and yellow stripes zigzagged to give it a sort of lighting affect around her head. "Oh you're the people from the meeting! Welcome!" she greeted and finished coming down from the stairs she bowed and looked up. She seemed to be waiting for something because she just stared, she frowned and had a hurt expression and looked at Kuruma. "Was it something I said?" she asked. "What?" all of the Uchia questioned. "Naru its nothing, they do not bow here in America they mean no disrespect." He reassures her. "Then come on! I made dinner!" "Ramen?" she snorted "No that's my own private dinner and you get none!" Kuruma fake pouted and we all made our way to the dinner table.

So how is it? Good bad? So horrid you can't put it into words? Well PM me for pairings or ill put up a pole, either one now then rate review and what not and now it's time for me to go, Ja- Ne!

**-MEAP!**


End file.
